There are numerous types or styles of bicycle carrier racks for automobiles. However, most of such racks have several disadvantages. Many such known bicycle carrier racks require considerable space for storage and are not readily portable when not in use. Other known bicycle carrier racks are difficult and/or time-consuming to assemble or to mount or to attach to an automobile. Most known bicycle carrier racks may be easily stolen from an automobile. Therefore, both the carrier rack and each bicycle supported thereby may be easily stolen.
Other known bicycle carrier racks are so mounted that the trunk lid or cover cannot be moved to open position when the bicycle carrier rack is fully and completely attached to an automobile for support thereby.
Other known bicycle carrier racks are not capable of firm and strong support of a bicycle or a plurality of bicycles.
It is an object of this invention to provide a bicycle carrier rack which can be readily collapsed into a folded condition to occupy minimum space when not in use. Thus, the bicycle carrier rack can be readily stored or transported when not in use.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a bicycle carrier rack which can be readily and easily and quickly attached to an automobile for support thereby.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a bicycle carrier rack which is locked to the automobile when the bicycle carrier rack is mounted upon and supported by the automobile.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a bicycle carrier rack which does not interfere with opening of the trunk cover or lid when the bicycle carrier rack is completely attached to the automobile.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a bicycle carrier rack which is capable of firm and strong support of one or more bicycles.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rack which is attachable to an automobile for support of objects, devices, and materials other than bicycles.
Other objects and advantages of the bicycle carrier rack of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.